Zaginiona odsłona GTA
Byłem wielkim fanem serii GTA dopóki nie wydarzyło się "ZUUUUOOOOOO" Pewnego razu wybrałem się na targ aż dotarłem na stoisko z grami 11111oneone1111oneone wśród nich znalazła się dziwna gra z mojej ukochanej serii GTA okładka była bardzo dziwna stary dziad powiedział żebym w to nie grał bo jak zagram to stanie się ZUUUUUOOO a ja go zapytałem dlaczego pan to w ogóle sprzedaje ? a on na to "żeby się zrobić w jakjka ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)... 6.66zł albo cenzura" ''potem kupiłem grę i wróciłem do domu 1one11111onon1111onoeneon1111111 Odpaliłem Grę na moim PS2 i się ładowało i przed wyświetleniem loga wyświetlił się krwawy komunikat "JEST JUZ PUZYNO" '' "Zaraz co? przecież ten mem jest martwy " tak pomyślałem po przeczytaniu komunikatu wyświetliło się logo "Grand Thieft Auto" i zacząłem grać.Ukazało się miasto która jest fuzją San Andreas,bikini dolnego,grzybowego królestwa oraz Green hill zone nie pytajcie. Głównym protagonistą jest pewien otaku który jego celem jest ochronienie japońskiej kultury (ma na myśli anime i mangi) przed złą amerykańską pop kulturą i zachodnimi kreskówkami (dla niego anime i kreskówki to dwie odmienne rzeczy) zabijając zwolenników tej kultury CO?! i widać to w HIPERRELISYCZNEJ animacji która normalnie nie odpaliłaby się na konsoli 6 generacji przedstawia głównego protagonistę który idzie do metra by mordować I w tym czasie zaczynamy grać naszą misją wysłaną przez uwaga... "USERNAME'A 666" na krwawo-tęczowym youtube żebyśmy ukradli Nintendo Switcha który znajduję się w polskiej biedronce CO?! więc z naszym otaku biegniemy do motocyklu z dziwną bronią której strzelamy kolorowymi slendermanami CO?! gdy jechaliśmy motocyklem za rozwalenie co/kogo kolwiek po jednym,dostawaliśmy po 666$ ale jak w każdym gta goniły nas gliny tyle że tutaj glinami są gliny shreki.exe CO?! prawie za każdym razem nas zabijali i z otaku leciała HIPERREALISTYCZNA KREFF ale w końcu mi się udało i ukończyłem misję. W drugiej misji przebieramy się za Spongeboba i misja bardzo przypomina rozrywkę z Hitmana i po godzinach zabijania odblokowałem nową broń "Mini Broń Atomową" teraz możemy robić cenzura potem było coraz dziwniej na niebie zaczęły latać sonici.exe i strzelały do mnie CO?! i dodatku pojawiała się tsunami z HIPPERREEALISTYUCZNĄ KRFIĄĄĄĄ a po niej serfowali nadzy nyga i też strzelali do mnie CO?! więc musiałem ich rozwalić moją "Mini Bronią Atomową" walka nie była łatwa trwało to 666 godzin aż odblokowałem nową umiejętność moc "SUPER HIPER MEGA ULTRA SAYJANINA RAINBOW REMASTERED INSTINCT" I rozwalaliśmy wszystkich przeciwników i ukończyłem drugą misję w ostatniej misji nas otaku współpracował z Bowsette i musieliśmy zabijać wszystkich mieszkańców i jednego bossa nie zgadniecie tym bossem jest "GIGANTYCZNA SPIDER-GWEN" CO?! tym razem lataliśmy helikopterem i z helikoptera wraz z Bowsette strzelaliśmy do przeciwników do póki ten boss nas nie zabił po kilku godzinach po tym gra się z crashowała i pojawił się napis "UKOŃCZYŁEŚ GRĘ" i odblokowaliśmy tryb sandboxowy właśnie zamierzałem go wypróbować.Po kilku minutach eksploracji natknąłem na tajemniczy budynek który wyglądał tak gdy wszedłem na ten tajemniczy budynek pojawił się DŻEF DE KIBEL i gra się z crashowała i pojawił się pewien komunikat Płyta się wyjęła za mną stał DŻEF DE KIBEL i nasrał mi na cały pokój i zniknął... A morał jest taki:Nie kupuj gier z bazaru bo stanie się ZUUUUOOOO Kategoria:Popierdolone chistoryjki Kategoria:Trollpasta, exe, the killer, krew, czarne oczy, KROPKA E IKS E, HIPERREALISTYCZNA KHREFF, 69, 666 Kategoria:ZUO Kategoria:Zue Soniki Kategoria:Shrek.exe Kategoria:Gra